tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Leave My Side
"Don't Leave My Side" (stylized as Don't LeΔve My Side) is the 26th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Barry charges at Paul as a fight starts. It's not long, however, since Barry can't land a hit on Paul. Kenny suddenly runs to the scene, as he was watching from around the corner again. The two glare at Paul, who calls Barry weak for not being a Manipulator yet. Using a smokescreen, he leaves. Barry then tells Kenny he thinks he should really become a Dark Manipulator to have a chance at stopping Paul. Kenny is angry that Barry is even considering and talks sense to him to calm him down, which he does. They agree to not tell Alain about this encounter. On the next morning, the Mokusetsu is on their way to Eterna City to search for the Dark Plate. Barry boldly says he's ready to become an Electric Manipulator right when they get to the city. It's also decided that Ash will become an Electric Manipulator after the fight in Eterna City. As general conversation is happening, Ursula whispers to Dawn, threatening to beat her up if she doesn't pay the $300 for the missed taxes. As they dismiss for a break, this time, Dawn quickly runs away while holding Ash's arm. She did this to avoid Ursula getting more alone time with her again. She only tells Ash she just wanted to hang out, though. They do. Right when they get to Eterna City, Alain has Barry start the meditation for becoming an Electric Manipulator. It's successful, as Barry has more energy than ever. Everyone continues through the city, looking for Kowamote. During this, they're approached by one enemy. Right before this, Dawn, Kenny, Pikachu, and Barry hid, the latter doing so because Alain told Barry not to fight since he can't control his Electric Manipulation yet. The enemy turns out to be Kagetomo, the ninja who betrayed Kasai Village and took part in destroying it years ago. Zoey remarks that she's heard of him when she went to the village to help out. Alain senses that someone else is with him. As the figure appears, it turns out to be Heidayu, the ninja who was competing for the position of chief of Kasai Village against Ippei and who kidnapped Ippei in the process. This angers Barry, who jumps out from his hiding spot to confront Heidayu, who remembers Barry and Zoey. Alain stops him from fighting and gets him to hide again. A fight begins, as Ash and Ursula fight Heidayu, who is not a Manipulator yet, and Alain and Zoey fight Kagetomo. Suddenly, Ash is stabbed from behind. A man reveals himself, whom Alain knows. Zoey and Ursula take Ash from the battle site, while Barry and Kenny didn't see it because they're busy trying to keep crowds away from the fight. Alain says the man who stabbed Ash is named Pierce, and he's a Ghost Manipulator, making Alain unable to sense him. Switching up, Alain fights Kagetomo, Ursula fights Heidayu, and Zoey fights Pierce. Dawn gets beside Ash and hugs him, begging for him to be okay. Ash stirs and smiles, assuring Dawn he'll be all right. Barry and Kenny return to the hiding spot, and shortly after, Zoey and Ursula have defeated Pierce and Heidayu, who have retreated. This leaves Alain and Kagetomo. Alain marvelously beats down Kagetomo, as he leaves also. Zoey begins to heal Ash, while Barry hears that strange voice again, saying it'll assure that Barry becomes a Dark Manipulator. Debuts * Kagetomo Koyama * Pierce Itoh Trivia * What happened with Kagetomo is very similar to Heidayu, referring to how both of them betrayed the village, escaped, and joined the Tekiyoku afterwards. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes